Queen Ghidorakano
by BakaOniisan
Summary: During a study session, Yotsuba brought up a subject of multi-headed dragons, like King Ghidorah, being siamese twins. And Fuutarou gets a nightmare about just that.


_Queen Ghidorakano_

This was a nightmare. That was the only explanation of what was going on at this exact moment.

Uesugi Fuutarou was pressed against a wall, next to a broken window, inside a deserted building. The world outside was a desolated ruin of a city he couldn't recognize. There was no living soul in the streets or even in the buildings, no humans, or animal or insects. Nothing. Just wreckage. And yet the place showed some sign of ulterior life forms since there was still cars in the streets, the lights were working and he was in some sort of office with many desks. It just looked like everyone disappeared and something wrecked everything outside.

And he could guess who- or rather _what_ destroyed this place. It was calling to him with its _five_ voices, each imitating a human tone.

The ground trembled from the steps of the titan, the concrete of the road cracked under the weight of the monster's foot. He slowly leaned to the side to look through the window. What he saw froze his blood inside his veins.

The monster was large enough to be seen even from the other side of the city, but right now, it was only a few blocks away. The Titan was a golden dragon with two legs, _five_ horned heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, and two long tails with some sort of spiked balls at the end of them.

Each head had some sort of accessory to differentiate them, but who would cared when facing such beast?!

The dragon cackled his name before resuming its search for the young man.

He brought a hand to his mouth to hold any sound that could come out of it. He closed his eyes tightly shut, trying to focus on _how_ he ended up here, doing his best to ignore the calls from the monster echoing through the ruins of the city.

* * *

"Uesugi-san! Can you imagine? We could have been siamese!"

"...What?"

It was an usual afternoon at the Nakano Sisters' small apartment, Fuutarou was giving four of the sisters (Ichika had work to do for her next role) a lesson and exercises about the latest math subject. And when he was explaining an exercise to Yotsuba, she suddenly started talking about siamese.

"Just imagine! We could have been a five headed human!"

"Freaky…" Nino cringed.

"Just like a dragon! Oh! Like that three headed golden dragon in those _Godzilla_ movies!" Yotsuba chirped.

"Are you talking about _King Ghidorah_?" Fuutarou joined in and immediately thought himself as a fool for doing so.

"Yes! We could have been like a multi-headed dragon! Oh my gosh, do you think King Ghidorah is actually a triplet siamese dragon?!" the fourth quint gasped.

"Yotsuba…" Miku started, "multi-headed creatures, especially dragons, are beings of legends from medieval times, mostly in Europe. In Japan we have Yamata-no-Orochi though. In any case, I don't think any of them had anything to do with siamese twins." she explained to her sister.

"Ooh! I see! I learned something today!"

"That's good and all… but let me ask a question." Fuutarou coughed into his hand, "How on _Earth_ did we go from a simple math problem, to siamese, and to end up talking about dragons?!" he exclaimed in anger.

He was right, he was only explaining to the girls that in arithmetic math problems, when there's a parenthesis with numbers in it they must start with this problem to turn whatever is in parenthesis into one number before completing the exercice. For example, there was five numbers being added, subtracted and multiplied, and they had to do all calculations in it to turn those five numbers into one.

Somehow it made a _click_ in Yotsuba's brain and quickly connected math with siamese twins then dragons. Itsuki explained to the young tutor that last night, while looking for something to watch on TV, they came across a show where there was a siamese twin then the show was followed by a trailer of the next kaiju film featuring King Ghidorah. Fuutarou didn't hold back a remark of wishing that Yotsuba could store useful information like his lessons in her brain instead of useless trivia like these.

"That's mean!"

"But I'm a bit confused…" Nino commented, "In the trailer Ghidorah seems like a bad guy, isn't he supposed to be a good one?"

At hearing this, Fuutarou slowly turned his head towards her, staring at her as if she said something incredibly dumb.

"You're kidding right? Ghidorah is a bad guy."

"But in the movie we saw when we were young he was a good guy!" Yotsuba said.

"This is preposterous. Ghidorah has always been a bad guy." Fuutarou insisted.

"Wow, you really know your stuff!"

"Well, I used to watch kaiju movies when I was young. And I can assure you that Ghidorah was-" _terrifying_ was what he was going to say.

The golden three-headed dragon destroyer of worlds terrified him when he was young, but if he told that to the girls, they would probably tease him about it.

"- a very evil antagonist." he said instead, "Now let's go back to work."

They all went back to work… until Yotsuba said, after only ten minutes, that she still thought that Ghidorah should have more heroic roles. To this, Fuutarou took out his phone and proclaimed that he'll explain to her exactly why it would be against his character.

And by the time he finished his presentation, Ichika arrived home and was surprised to see him still there. It was at this moment that Fuutarou noticed with dread that he spent the whole afternoon explaining about a fictional monster and learned that actually the girls tried to make him stop, but he would always turn them down to finish his presentation.

He felt ridiculous and stupid, and Yotsuba's attempt to cheer him up by saying that she actually learned a lot about Ghidorah did not help the slightest. And it was a dejected and embarrassed Uesugi Fuutarou that left the Nakano residence and went home that day.

When he arrived, his family complained about his tardiness, demanding an explanation. He apologized and explained that he got caught up in some dumb presentation he did at the spur of the moment because one of the sisters talked about siamese and Ghidorah.

"Wow, you sure you want to say that name?" his father suddenly said, with a sly grin plastered on his face that made Fuutarou regret his words.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Raiha asked curiously.

"Dad, come on. Let's not bring that up now, it's been a long time ago."

"Ooh? Embarrassing stories about Big Bro?! Spill!" she exclaimed with glee.

"NO!"

"Well you see, your Big Bro used to watch Godzilla movies when he was young and was_ utterly terrified _of the villain King Ghidorah. The dragon was terrifying at that time to be honest. Nowadays kids would just laugh at it. Your Big Bro even had nightmares." his father laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know you like Godzilla movies, Big Bro."

"Well, we used to enjoy them together when he was young. He stopped because he was afraid of it and also for study books."

"_Just_ study books. Not fear." Fuutarou corrected with a glare.

It only made his father laugh and his sister ask more questions about the past.

Fuutarou decided to ignore the jabs from his family, he knew no matter what he said they'll just have fun anyways. He'd rather save that time studying. He hadn't had a nightmare about the King of Terror in ages, and he hadn't watched a single Godzilla movie since he met Rena.

Well actually he stopped watching since he had a horrible nightmare about the Golden Dragon but he'll never admit it.

He sat down at his desk, opening his study books.

"Damn… I was supposed to teach that today to the girls…" he cursed under his breath.

A part of him wanted to blame them for this but he knew very well that it was his fault, he could have stopped anytime, they even tried to stop him… He'll apologize tomorrow to them and be sure to do good studying. He chuckled, they'll probably say that it's more of a punishment than an apology.

Now to study!

…

But he couldn't focus. The dragon was on his mind.

"Argh! Screw it for today!" he grunted before changing to his sleepwear and prepared for sleep.

He started thinking about the dumb presentation about a fear from the past he did today. He mentally sighed, he bombed his own study session by himself. _King Ghidorah_ really left a mark on him, eh? He also remembered that the one who used to try and ruin and avoid his study sessions were the _Nakano Quintuplets_ when they first met (Well for Yotsuba it wasn't on purpose but still.)

His thoughts wandered again to the study session and Yotsuba's nonsense. The image of a five-headed Ghidorah, a mix of the quintuplets and the golden dragon appeared in his mind.

Terrifying.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, unaware that this was the kickstart to a terrible, dumb nightmare.

* * *

And then he ended here.

So this _really was_ a nightmare! It was so obvious. Of course the girls couldn't fuse and transform into a Ghidorah, and they weren't evil enough to destroy a city, he knew that. Plus, he couldn't remember how he got there. All those unanswered questions could only mean that it was a dream.

A roar of frustration echoed through the ruins.

A _very bad_ dream.

Anyways, if this was a nightmare, he just needed to wake up to get out of there.

With a smug grin on his face, Fuutarou extended his arm and pinched it.

But nothing happened. He tried again, harder but still nothing. He took some deep breath, maybe the pain wasn't intense enough. He looked at one of the desks and bit his lips. He then kicked the corner of the desk, aiming well so his little toe gets the full collision.

"Argh!" he shouted through his teeth out-loud.

He didn't know that outside, a bunny-ribbon scaly head rose up at the sound.

The pain wasn't enough. Maybe… Maybe it was like one of those nightmares where you can't wake up by yourself. Where you either die or escape. Like in those horror games Maeda talked about once.

He remembered that not long ago his classmate once talked about one of those he played. Fuutarou wasn't paying much attention but remembered that he said that in those games, the protagonist has to escape the place or defeat the villain to finish it, thus waking up of the nightmare.

So that was the solution! He just needs to get out of here, since there was no way in Hell he could kill the beast outside.

He just needed to escape the city, if it was the building it would be too easy. First things first, he shouldn't stay in this floor. It would be dumb and dangerous. But where was he anyway, third- fourth floor? He must go to the basement and find another exit there, going out by the front door would expose him to the monster. He should also use the stairs, the elevator might not be working and might even make noise that would attract the dragon.

Hehe, sometimes he impressed himself with how smart he was.

He walked towards the door then stopped. Since when was the Ghidorah silent? And was it him or the natural light of the outside was slowly dying out?

He heard a loud snore behind him.

He knew exactly what was behind him and knew that whatever he'd do, something bad will happen.

"Fuutarou-kun~"

"Fuu-kun~"

"Fuutarouuu…"

"Uesugi-saaan~"

"Uesugi-kun…"

The five voices cackled in a whisper that made his hair stand up.

He didn't understand why he did this, but he turned around to have a good look at five sets of red and blue eyes staring wide eyed at him.

He immediately turned around and dashed down the staircase while the monster roared and crashed through the building.

He never ran so fast before, probably because of the adrenaline or maybe the fact that this was a dream, but it didn't stop him from running down the stairs three by three, shielding his head with his arms as large chunks of debris started to rain down on him. He didn't dare to look up when he heard something clap extremely close to him and saliva drooled down on him.

The dragon's heads didn't stop their assault on the building. They ripped off floor after floor with their teeth and wings, digging deeper to reach the lone human that engulfed himself down the rubble. They didn't notice yet that he was already long gone from the building and was traveling underground, looking for an exit.

He took an exit leading to another street, bringing him closer to the edge of the city. He looked back to see the giant golden mass still searching among the rubble for him or his carcass. They were obsessed. It was terrifying.

Fuutarou turned his back and started running, just a few more blocks and he can wake up!

He heard a loud sniffing sound, quickly followed by four more. He looked over his shoulder to see the five dragons head suddenly turn their heads towards him in sync, eyes locked on him.

The Ghidorah cackled and took flight, ready to crush or at least stop the human's movements. But Fuutarou wasn't going to give up and plunged into a building a few seconds before the monster's talon pierced the spot on the road where he was a few seconds ago.

The cloud of dust that rose up blinded the young man and made him cough. He had no time to waste, he needed to find another exit.

He fell to the floor as everything started to shake. He looked up and, seeing the ceiling and walls being torn apart from their position, he realized the monster was trying to either lift or crush the building.

He got back up and ran, seeing that most corridors had been buried and that one of the heads just pierced the ceiling and was now almost at eye level with him. Well, if you count a head the size of a school bus inside a room being at eye level with you, that's what it was.

The head had two ribbons on its horns and made a noise that sounded like a mix of a purr and a cackle at seeing him.

"Fuu-kuun~" it said before lunging towards him, mouth full of sharp teeth wide open.

He had no choice but to jump through a broken window to escape. The glass cut through his clothes and muscles, and blood started to pour out of his wounds, staining his clothes and making them sticky.

"Argh!" he grunted.

For a dream it's way too real and nasty.

He rolled on the concrete floor and tried to stand up again. But by some misfortune, like the one that sent him in this nightmare, a large piece debris struck the back of his head, momentarily knocking him down. Another piece of rubble landed on his legs, breaking a bone.

"AARGH!" he screamed in pain, attracting the attention of one of the heads.

"Fuutarou?!" the middle head, the one with the blue headphones, roared and looked around.

When its eyes landed on the suffering form of the young man, it cackled, making the other heads stop their attack on the building and join in the cackle when they also saw the human trying to escape by crawling his way out of the city.

"Shit… Shit…" he cursed under his breath.

A large five-headed shadow loomed over him. He turned around and was immediately pinned to the ground, trapped between two sharp golden talons. He looked up to see the five heads staring directly at him. The one with the two star accessories looked particularly hungry in his opinion.

He was going to die. But would that wake him up? Or would it 'restart' this nightmare?

The five heads cackled his name once more before raising them, their long throats started to glow. When they opened their mouths, the same glow could be seen in the back.

Were they going to fry him?! Oh God!

Fuutarou closed his eyes, preparing for his demise… But even when he felt a bright light shine through his eyelids, he didn't feel nor hear death coming from the dragon. Hesitantly, he opened an eye and looked up. What he saw made him gasp.

In front of the five-headed dragon was a giant ball of light, confusing each of the heads. The light morphed into a butterfly shape, then the glow disappeared.

"M-Mothra…" Fuutarou sighed but then saw the black ponytail atop the moth's head. He knew who it was supposed to be.

The bunny-ribbons-head and the two-star-accessories head of the dragon looked particularly excited to see the moth-butterfly as they cackled with glee.

But the newcomer didn't look happy at all.

Were they going to fight? Will his nightmare include a kaiju fight?!

Apparently not as the giant moth literally _shooed_ away the golden dragon, which took off and flew away with each head looking dejected and sad.

The being of light turned towards the fallen human, and a voice echoed in his head.

"Big Bro! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Yes please!" he begged, he wanted to wake up as soon as possible. Light engulfed him.

* * *

"Big Bro! Wake up already!" Raiha yelled while shaking her big bro awake.

Fuutarou woke up with a shout and sat up. He looked around and almost let out a laugh of relief when he recognized his home.

"Geez Big Bro! You were so pale and sweating a lot! I was worried you'd never wake up!" Raiha pouted.

At seeing his sister, the young student smiled brightly then bowed in front of her.

"MothRaiha! You saved me, Thank you!"

"Mothr- What?! Daaad! Big Bro is being weird again!" Raiha shouted as she went back to the main room.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"He called me 'MothRaiha'!"

Isanari Uesugi bursted out of laughter at hearing that.

* * *

The next couple of days, Fuutarou had trouble trying to work and interact with the sisters. And each time they'll all call his name he would shudder and whisper a name:

"_Ghidorakano…_"

Of course, his actions were easily spotted by the sisters, and when Yotsuba asked him what was wrong, he'd say it's nothing.

"-And also a bit of your fault."

"Eeeeh?!"

* * *

"Maeda."

"Oh, Uesugi. What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for your knowledge about horror games you shared with me. It was rather useful."

"Uh? Did you… play a horror game?" Maeda asked.

"What is this? Uesugi-kun! You play video games? I certainly did not expect that!" Takeda exclaimed, jumping out of nowhere.

"What? Of course not, don't be ridiculous Takeda. I have too many studies to do."

"Eh?"

And with that Uesugi left the toilet, leaving the two male classmates confused of what was that all about.

* * *

**Baka's notes: **As you know, I love writing crossovers.

And I mostly do them with things I'm into in the moment.  
And lately I'm very into the Child's Play series and Quintessential Quintuplets...

Anyway, now that this Oneshot is done, I'm gonna start thinking of the next chapter of Normality in Lobotomy before continuing Slayers. And maybe a new short story with the Nakano Quintuplets.

See ya soon


End file.
